callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
A glitch, otherwise known as a "bug" or "fault", is an unexpected error in gameplay that causes an unintentional outcome, whether good or bad. Using glitches to get an advantage in online multiplayer is often considered cheating, and may result in a boot from the match. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour M12 firing glitch :''Possibly exclusive to the Gamecube. :Having already played this level prior enough to know what happens ahead of time is essential to pulling this off. On the final level that takes place in Aachen, the player would start by fighting their way out of a hotel-like building. Once in the main stairwell, some Panzerchreck teams will spawn, shooting at the allied M12. Kill them, and take their Panzerchrecks. If a rocket is shot into the multi-storied building at the end of the road in which the M12 was going go destroy, it should do it's crumble animation as if the M12 destroyed it. The player would then proceed out of the building, and continue through the level. Once out of the building, the M12 will get ready to destroy the building which has now been destroyed by the player. When the cannon is fired, the screen will go black with white text saying something along the lines of "An unexpected error has occurred. Please refer to the Gamecube instruction booklet for more details." After that, nothing can be done, and the system must be shut off or rebooted to continue gameplay. ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Flaming house glitch On the Eilendorph Ridge level, in the beginning before the firefight in the cemetery, there is a two story house that is on fire. On the ground floor, there are multiple windows. The player can jump into one of them, granting access to the inside of the building. '''M1919 reload glitch' On the level Operation Husky, If the player has to reload but is using the bipod the game will play the reloading sound, but not reload. After the sound plays, the weapon will reload. This is because the game tries to play the reloading animation and the getting up animation at the same time. ''Call of Duty 3 '''Snake Glitch' The "Snake Glitch" is a means for players on the PS2 Multiplayer to gain an unfair advantage by appearing to other players as being in the Prone position, but moving as fast as if they were running. This gives the player a much lower profile, making them more difficult to attack. The glitch is activated by jumping, holding the Circle button to go prone while in the air, and repeating three times. On the third time, the player presses X to get up while simultaneously pushing the left analog stick forward to run, and L3 to sprint. To the player activating the glitch it appears that he is standing and moving normally; to others, he is in the Prone position, sliding along the ground at a running speed, and very difficult (but not impossible) to attack. The glitch can be activated in any map and any multiplayer game type, but only works on the PlayStation 2 version of the game. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '''Last Stand Glitch' The Last Stand Glitch is known to happen to some players while they are killed when switching their pistol for another weapon. In order for the glitch to occur, the player must be switching his side arm for a primary weapon. If he is killed by body shots and has the Last Stand perk activated, the player will go into Last Stand mode with the recently acquired primary weapon. Another little known Last Stand glitch involves your grenades. If you are holding a stun or flash grenade when you are hit by bullets and knocked into Last Stand, the stun/flash grenade you were holding will turn into a frag grenade and explode, killing anyone near you and yourself. A big bonus to this in Team Deathmatch and other games that depend on kill count is that it takes the kill from the person from the opposite team and makes it a suicide instead, not giving them the points for the kill. M2 Glitch This glitch is on the single-player level Charlie Don't Surf. In the section of the level just before entering the TV Station parking lot there is a demolished building. Inside the wreckage find an overturned mattress. By jumping, get up the low wall next to it until your on the top of the outer wall. Walk along it to the left and then turn right and jump for a low roof. The jump should be easy and you will most likely make it first try. Then jump of on the other side and you will be in a previously inaccessible part of the map. From here walk up the hill near the station and continue until you see the concrete river bed. You should recognize much of this terrain from the helicopter entry part of the level. Walk along the concrete river bed until you see a white pipe. DO NOT FALL IN. It its rather hard to get back out. Walk across the white pipe and jump through the fence on the other side. Once on the other side take a right and walk past the two buildings on your left. Around the corner you will see a mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun mounted on...nothing. It is most likely here from the truck firing at you from the helicopter part of the level. Feel free to use the gun to fire away. Look this up on Youtube as the travel to it is rather complex to follow in writing. If you play on PC you can simply use the "noclip" cheat. Airborne Glitch This glitch allows you get the challenge called "Airborne." The way it works is by playing in Crash and going north to where a tall building with 3 stories is. There, you need to exit the building from the side where the ladder that goes up to the third floor is. Once out there, you will see a blue barrel next to some stairs. What you need to do is run toward the barrel, jump, and then go prone right in front of the barrel. Then, you'll notice that your character will start to look up by itself. Once it's sight goes all the way up (your gun should be pointing almost at the sky), press the button to jump twice. You should be standing up, but any enemy will see you as if you were crouching. Now, all you need to do is shoot two enemies, one after the other one. You can do this in Cage Match much easier. ''Call of Duty: World at War Unlimited Ammunition The unlimited ammunition glitch is a glitch that makes the amount of ammunition there is disappear, allowing unlimited ammo. To do this plant a gun that has a bipod attached to it and press up on the left analog stick (PS3). It used to work on the PS3 and 360 but it was patched. Bayonet Jump This glitch makes the player be launched into the air. To do this have a friend stand a few feet on the other side of a slanted object. Touch the object and try to bayonet your friend. (The friend must be on the enemy team). Patched for PS3/360/PC. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' ' Minigun Glitch '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''While in multiplayer, anybody wielding a sniper rifle can click the Left Stick/R3/Shift to hold his breath while using ADS on a mounted minigun. It does not affect the minigun's performance at all. It has not been patched yet. Further more, while using a sniper rifle, and using ADS: the Minimap radar disappears, as though you are using the scope of the sniper rifle. Another glitch is being able to use a riot shield while firing the minigun. First, use One Man Army to change to riot shield. While changing, use minigun and you will have a riot shield in front of you. '''Counter: '''While the sniper rifle glitch doesn't present the user with any advantages, the riot shield glitch does provide good frontal coverage. shooting the sheild to obscure vision doesn't work, as they cannot see the shield. However flanking or sniping are both viable strategies. Multiplayer Smoke Signal Super-Sprint '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED for PC still unpatched on consoles '''Details: '''In multiplayer, a player is able to sprint extremely fast if they equip (but don't deploy) a smoke marker for a care package drop. While just holding the smoke signal they are still able to use their melee knife, meaning the player can swiftly sprint around getting melee kills. This may be intentional; the smoke canister is very light and may have a very high mobility score, perhaps so the player can run to a remote location to summon the drop.This glitch has been fixed by the patch 1.0177. Players are now run in a normal speed when they are holding the smoke markers. '''Counter:' Shooting these players will prove difficult when aiming down the sights, as many have learned to run in a serpentine pattern until they close the appropriate distance to knife you. Yes, they move THAT fast. The best counter when these "Mailmen" have made themselves known, is to have a widespread shotgun ready to disperse them at close range. Do not try to knife them, too often they are running to quickly for your lunge to make the kill. Multiplayer Launcher Glitch Status: 'CONFIRMED / PATCHED for all platforms. '''Details: '''In multiplayer, a player can use a certain button combination to have a launcher explode if they die, making for an excellent "kamikaze" strategy. To do this you must first change to your launcher, then hold your equipment button down so you take out your equipment, and finally while still holding the equipment button switch back to your launcher and release the equipment button when you feel a light ping. As long as you have your launcher out when you are killed you will explode, even if you knife an enemy. It is amusing to do this with the RPG-7 because it makes your rocket act like a mine, it will shoot the rocket downwards and will stay there until someone hits it. The most common and preferred launcher and equipment to perform this glitch with was the Javelin and Semtex before it was patched. This issue, (more commonly known as the "Javelin Glitch") has been patched. '''Counter: '''The best strategy is to shoot them at a distance. Not much else can be done. Multiplayer Elevation Glitch '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''In most multiplayer maps there is a certain spot that posses the right properties to elevate the player. after completing the special technique, the player will be elevated, this will allow the player to exit some maps and roam outside of the normal playing boundaries. In most situations, if the player must fall outside the map, it will kill the player if they don't have the Commando Pro perk. '''Counter: '''These glitches are often difficult to activate, so be mindful of players who are constantly crouching and standing in certain areas. After killing them a few times, they will often give it up. Multiplayer Unlimited Ammo Glitch '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED for all platforms. '''Details: '''In Team Deathmatch, players will have unlimited ammo. Guns, grenade launchers, launchers, and even the AC-130 are automatics. '''Counter: '''Leave the game and find a new one. Nothing else can be done. 'Rank boosting in Modern Warfare Status: 'UNCONFIRMED / ACTIVE '''Details: '''Recently discovered, a program allows players to make a game into a modded game in which each kill is worth a large random number of EXP, such as +3234954067. This is has been patched on the PC and is currently in testing for console users.Most people will take advantage of people who want 10th prestige early and ask for Microsoft points but when given them they will simply leave the game. '''Counter: '''Report the party involved immediately. Multiplayer Ranked Private Match Glitch (Xbox 360 Only) '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED '''Details: '''As of the recent "Javelin glitch" update patch, it is possible to glitch the server to allow a ranked private match of any gametype on any map with up to 18 players/ These matches are accessible through matchmaking, do give experience, and count toward your overall score. Players who have accepted the latest update for the game are unable to do this anymore, they will just receive a message saying "Unable to join game session". '''Counter: '''Leave the game and find a new one. Nothing else can be done. 'Hidden Glitch Status: 'CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''In the Spec Ops level "Hidden" it is possible to glitch out of the starting area and go through the level as if you were playing the level "All Ghillied Up" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. All of the elements of the level are there, including bottles and TVs. '''Counter: '''N/A 'Last Stand Glitch Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''If one uses up an attachment (such as the M203) then the player will be able to use their main weapon as if they had gone prone or obtained the Final Stand deathstreak. '''Counter: '''The user may not be intentionally doing this, but the best way to deal with it is to assess their lethality in last stand. If you put them in last stand, do not underestimate their ability to bring you down with them. Flanking works best, as does tossing a flashbang or stun grenade after you've found cover. Another possibility is to just let them bleed out -- often players will kill themselves if they see no chance to gain further kills from their last stand. Unlimited Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop Glitch '''Status CONFIRMED/Active as of (1/28/09) Details '''If one gets any of the following Killstreaks and approaches a surface that says (Press A to jump) and switches to the care package marker taps A twice and and switches back to the care package marker they can call it in and use there killstreak from the or one of the care packages (not counting ammo) they will receive another of the following care package marker (this can be repeated as many times as he or she wishes till the game ends). This glitch is often considered a "noobish" or "cheap" way to get a high number of kills '''Counter Keep an eye on your radar to see if there are care package carrying helicopters if the person glitched for it the announcer will not say a enemy care package came in but there is no real counter for it but the best thing to do is report people using it excessively. The glitch can be seen here Category:Uncategorized Pages